ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 16: Superman Saves The Day!
(Superman reappears in the Netherrealm. He walks forward, looking around.) * Superman: Quan Chi! Quan Chi! (Scorpion appears before him in a flash of hellfire.) * Superman: It disappoints me to see you here. * Scorpion: Save your pity. * Superman: I will have an audience with Quan Chi. * Scorpion: You may address me. I will inform him. * Superman: Is this why you chose not to save your family and clan? To maintain your place at his feet? * Scorpion: Do not talk of my family, Superman! * Superman: Fetch your master, Scorpion. I must speak with him. * Scorpion: You speak only with me. (They fight. Superman defeats Scorpion in a round.) * Superman: Nothing more than a nuisance. (But towards the end, Scorpion breaks free of Clark's combo, forcing him back.) * Scorpion: I will win this Mortal Kombat! * Superman: Not likely. (They charge and collide. Superman wins the clash and defeats Scorpion.) * Superman: Now, Scorpion. Fetch your master. (Scorpion teleports away and Quan Chi appears in his place.) * Quan Chi: You seek an audience. * Superman: I seek cooperation. Between Earthrealm and the Netherrealm. * Quan Chi: Losing the battle, are you? * Superman: We will prevail. But with the Netherrealm fighting at our side-- * Quan Chi: You lie poorly, Superman. Earthrealm's defences are overwhelmed. You have mere hours. * Superman: ...Name your terms. * Quan Chi: What do you offer? * Superman: I offer... I offer the souls of Earthrealm warriors who die in this conflict. (Quan Chi bursts out laughing.) * Superman: They would agree. * Quan Chi: You are cavalier with other men's souls. (He turns away and prepares to leave.) * Superman: Not just others! I offer my own soul as well. If I die, you will have it. (Quan Chi stops and turns around.) * Quan Chi: How noble, Superman. Yet utterly pointless. (He channels his magic and makes the villains who fell in battle appear before them. All have their eyes glazed over with white and their bodies a sickly grey in colour, with cracks across their skin and clothing.) * Superman: What the... * Quan Chi: You see, their souls are already mine. Shao Kahn's payment for NetherRealm's allegiance. * Superman: No! This was not meant to be! * Quan Chi: Earthrealm has lost, Clark. Now so shall you. Finish him. (Grid, Harley Quinn and Gizmo walk forward.) * Grid: As you command, my master. (They fight. Superman defeats all three of them.) * Superman: May the Elder Gods watch over you. * Quan Chi: The Elder Gods cannot help them. Their souls are mine. X-Mathers, Cinderblock, Plasmus. * X-Mathers: You sealed our fate in this place, Thunder God. You have condemned us all. (They fight. Superman defeats the three of them.) * Superman: Curse you, Quan Chi. * Quan Chi: Shao Kahn's victory is nearly complete. Soon he will arrive in Earthrealm. * Superman: No! The Elder Gods cannot allow it. * Quan Chi: The Elder Gods are toothless. Your world is near destruction, yet they do not act. * Superman: They must! Only through Mortal Kombat may Shao Kahn merge the realms. Lest he face the judgement of the Elder Gods... (Clark realises what he's just spoken.) * Superman: ...Lest he face the judgement of the Elder Gods! He must win! * Quan Chi: It is you who face judgement, Clark. * Superman: Thank you, Quan Chi. I now know what must be done. (He flies away. Quan Chi smirks as he does so. Superman arrives on the rooftop Dylar and Fera were at earlier in the day. The area is now devastated from Outworld's assault and a giant portal has been opened on the rooftop. Shao Kahn's throne has already been placed on the rooftop. Versad runs onto the rooftop and spots Superman, folding his arms in disgust. His friends also side with Clark.) * Versad: Back from the Netherrealm empty-handed, I see. (He begins to walk toward the portal.) * Terso: Versad! Versad, we now realise what we must do. We must fight together! * Versad: That is insane, Terso! * Zatanna: The Elder Gods forbid it without victory in Mortal Kombat. When he does, the Elder Gods' fury will fall upon him. (Versad shakes his head in denial.) * Hawkgirl: Defeating Shao Kahn before the merge is but temporary. He will return, bringing Armageddon. I have foreseen it! * Versad: Enough, Hawkgirl! (A sound from the portal catches their attention. Shao Kahn is beginning to walk through it.) * Lenat: He is here. * The Flash: Shao Kahn, Emperor of Outworld. (He moves toward the portal but Superman grabs his arm.) * Danil: No! Do as we say! Have faith in the Elder Gods. (Danil releases Versad's arm.) Have faith in us. (Versad shakes his head and starts for the portal. Cleral stops him.) * Cleral: Versad, we cannot let you fight Shao Kahn alone! * Versad: (understanding) Yes. (joins the team) * Zod: (from behind) Then, you are all my enemies! (The heroes turn and see Zod.) * Supergirl: It's Zod! * Superman: You guys find shelter. I'll hold him off. (faces Zod) Time to send you back to The Phantom Zone. (They fight. Superman wins a round against Zod.) * Superman: No more Mr Boy Scout. (But near the end of the fight, the Kryptonian general breaks free of Clark's combo, forcing him back.) * Zod: Why prolong your suffering? * Superman: I enjoy spending time with you. (They charge and collide, but tie. Using his Super-Move, Kryptonian Smash, Superman defeats Zod, his arch-nemesis.) * Superman: Zod, do not interfere! (Zod struggles to his feet. Shao Kahn is still wading through the portal. Beron and Catwoman arrive at that moment to witness Zod get to his feet and rush toward the portal.) * Superman: Zod, stop! (Superman blasts heat vision at Zod's feet to stop him. In response, Zatanna charges up her Kryptonite gun.) * Beron: Clark, no! (Beron and Catwoman run forward.) * Zod: Enough of your madness! If you must die, Kal-El, so be it! (Zod charges forward with the intent of running through Superman. In self-defence, Clark generates a shield of ice with his breath. Zod breaks through the shield, but the resultant backlash in Superman's eyes not only blasts Zod with heat vision, but reflected his own fire thrown by his flamethrower as well. Zod screams as his body is both burned and scorched at the same time and Zatanna fires and hits Zod with a Kryptonite dart.) * Superman: By the gods, NO!! (Superman rushes to Zod's side as he falls over, the heat vision and fire wearing off. He cradles Zod's body in his hand.) * Superman: No. This was not meant to happen. * Beron: What did you do?! (Zod is having difficulty breathing and he is blinded in his left eye, but the look of hatred on his face says everything.) * Superman: Zod, forgive me... * Zod: You... have killed us... all... (Zod gasps for air and dies again. Superman closes his eyes sorrowfully. Meanwhile, Shao Kahn has finally stepped through the portal.) * Catwoman: C'mon! It's up to us! (Catwoman and Beron run forward to face Kahn, but he laughs and blasts them away with his magic, knocking them both unconscious. Seeing Kahn approach, Clark gets up and bows to him.) * Shao Kahn: Ah, Superman. You have come to your senses. * Superman: Earthrealm's citizens suffer. Further resistance serves no purpose. * Shao Kahn: All these ages you have fought me. You denied me my rightful claim. Not this time. (He uppercuts Clark across the rooftop. Clark lands hard on his back, his hat falling from his head. The scene briefly flashes back to Krypton's Armageddon, where the same happens to his father, Jor-El, before fading back into the present.) * Shao Kahn: The Elder Gods fear me now! (He laughs and picks Clark up. Again the scene flashes to the parallel scene from Planet Krypton's Armageddon.) * Shao Kahn: Their pathetic Mortal Kombat shackles me no longer! (Kahn methodically pounds Clark across the face, with the scene flashing between the present and Armageddon. In the present, Shao Kahn throws Clark across the rooftop and Raven's amulet falls, shattering into pieces. Clark lands on the very edge of the rooftop and Kahn stalks over to him. His hammer magically appears in his hand.) * Shao Kahn: They masquerade as dragons, but are mere toothless worms. (As Clark rolls over, Kahn slams his boot into his chest. Again the scene flashes to the same one in Armageddon.) * Shao Kahn: I know you can feel it. It is the end of all things. (In the present, Kahn glows green with the energy of the souls he has consumed.) * Superman: Elder Gods, where are you? Why do you forsake me? (Shao Kahn picks Clark up again. The scene flashes to Armageddon once more.) * Shao Kahn: Your time has passed. Ages wasted in foolish resistance. (Clark struggles to his knees.) * Shao Kahn: I have won. * Superman: Yes... you have won. * Shao Kahn: Now, Superman. Your world ends. (Kahn lifts his hammer up and prepares to deliver the finishing blow. Before he can, golden lightning flashes before his feet. More flashes strike the rooftop around them, and from a portal from the heavens, six golden dragons fly out and around Clark's body, lifting him into the air and revitalising him. With a final flash, Clark stands before Shao Kahn, his wounds healed.) * Superman: You violate our will, Shao Kahn. You merge realms without victory in Mortal Kombat. Our penalty is clear. (Superman charges up his heat vision and blasts Shao Kahn with it. It has no effect and Kahn laughs out loud.) * Shao Kahn: An anaemic effort from ineffectual deities. Today, I become THE Elder God! (They fight. Superman defeats Shao Kahn. As he struggles to his feet and tries to charge again, Superman blasts him once more with heat vision. This time, the blast has an effect, and the dragons surround Kahn as he is blasted. They begin biting into his body at various places, causing him to scream in pain. His body is scorched by their magic while Superman is finally released from their control. As he falls forward in exhaustion, the Elder Gods' assault on Shao Kahn cause the warlord to explode in a flash of golden light that reaches to the heavens. The Elder Gods immediately depart in the same light, and as the portal dissipates, the dark clouds surrounding the sky clear away, leaving the sun to shine through. Superman remains on his knees, and looks to Raven's amulet one more time. Finally, the cracks adorning it are removed, and it remains as it once was.) * Danil: It is over. (He places the amulet back on his chest as Catwoman and Beron help him to his feet.) * Superman: But only at the gravest of costs. (They all walk over to Zod's body.) * Fera: So many are gone. Their light has sunk into the earth. I am responsible for their loss. * Catwoman: You did what you had to. To protect Earthrealm. Losses in war... are... are inevitable. * Dylar: Come. Let us tend the fallen. Then we must help our realm rebuild. Our work has only just begun. (He flies off, carrying his friends in a long line, leaving Zod's body behind. Shao Kahn's war helmet remains on the rooftop, forgotten by all... except the one who walks through an unseen portal and picks it up; Quan Chi. As he examines the trophy, another being fades into existence before him.) * Quan Chi: Your plan worked to perfection, Lord Shinnok. * Shinnok: Shao Kahn was blinded by rage. How easily was he convinced that the Elder Gods would ignore his merging the realms. * Quan Chi: Yet Superman still lives. * Shinnok: No matter. Neither Earthrealm nor Outworld can now withstand the Netherrealm's onslaught. It is time. Soon I will be free. Earthrealm and Outworld will be ours. (And the scene cuts to black.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League 3